


One Regret

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCD, Post Season 5, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Danger drives people to make decisions they would never have done otherwise. That’s what Sam discovers.





	One Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or any partnerships associated with Supernatural, CW, and Kripke Enterprises.

Pun intended in their case, danger drives people to make decisions they would never have done otherwise. That's what Sam Winchester discovers as he throws the seatbelt off his shoulder. "Dean! Dean!" Sam reaches to his left and shakes his brother violently.

Dean wakes up, his eyes drawing up Sam's body before finding his face. "What... what happened..?"

"You fell asleep while driving and we crashed in a lake." Sam unstraps Dean from the driver's seat before hopping into the backseat of the Impala. His teeth clench together as he drags Dean over the seat. The car is tipped nearly at a 45° angle. The steering wheel is almost underwater. Baby is sinking too fast.

He needs something to break them out. Something big. Something hard. But the backseat has nothing. Everything is in the front. The jack is in the trunk. He can't get to the trunk. The McDonald's trash isn't stiff enough. They should have fixed the back window cranks from the last crash. The water keeps the doors shut.

Sam grips Dean close to his body as he tries to search for a way out. "Think!" Sam hisses to himself. "We've died and come back, we've fought hideous monsters, we've been to Hell, we've been to Heaven, we've seen the worst of the worst... we are not going out like this."

"Sammy?" Dean's still collecting his bearings, but the cold water lapping at his ankles helps speed the process.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam smiles at his brother. "We're gonna be okay." He tries to break the window with his fist. Then his elbow. Nothing. Sam bites his lip, holding back tears. They can't die like this. They can't.

"Sam..." Their eyes meet and Dean places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself."

"We're getting out of here," Sam assures. "We're gonna be okay." He won't die like this. Dean won't die like this. He'll protect Dean's life at all costs, even if it costs him his own life.

"Sam... stop... we're not getting out..."

"You're giving up?" Sam demands. Dean nods. "No! Dean, I won't let you!" A tear escapes Sam's eye.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean reaches up and places his wet hand on Sam's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "We've done enough damage down here. I think it's time we go."

Sam closes his eyes, feeling the water rising above his waist. This is it. This is how their life will end. He will never get the chance to see that apple pie life he wanted with Dean. He will never get the chance to settle down with Dean at his side.

He will never get the chance to confess to Dean how he really felt.

No, he could confess. They still have a few minutes left. Sam opens his eyes to lock them with Dean's. "Dean, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

Sam doesn't hesitate. Not like the last time he tried to confess. Not like every other time he's wanted to say it. "I love you."

Dean doesn't seem fazed by it. "I love you too, Sam." Sam knows that voice. Dean's not taking this seriously.

"No, I love love you." Now he is growing nervous. What if Dean hates him for this? Is that what he wants Dean to remember as their last moments alive? "I know we're brothers, I know I'm sick to the head for even thinking this; hell, I probably shouldn't have said anything at all, because I don't want this to be the last thing on your mind—"

Dean leans forwards and kisses Sam on the lips ever so gently, shutting the younger Winchester up. He pulls away before Sam can return the kiss. "If this is the last thing on my mind, I'll gladly take it."

A smile brightens Sam's face and another tear slips from his grasp, this one a happy tear. In a collaborative movement, the boys press their lips together. Warmth fills Sam's body despite the freezing water around them. His stomach babbles with glee as he moves against Dean, neither missing a beat. His heart pounds then relaxed in strange rhythms, but not in an alarming way. And when they pull away, they nuzzle one another.

"I only have one regret about that kiss," Dean says.

Sam freezes. The water suddenly becomes chilly. It's nearly at his chin. It's already over Dean's chin, just below his lip. "Y-You do..?"

"I wish we could do it a second time.”

It was at this moment Sam realizes he has to fight his way out of here. He won't let them die like this. Not when they just discovered something together.

Sam pulls his brother against him, supporting him higher so they can breathe for as long as possible. "I'm getting us out of here. I promise."

"Sammy, let it go—"

"Shut up, jerk. Swallow some air now."

The two swallow as much as they can manage of the remaining air. The amount of air he gulps gives Sam a stomachache. But that won't matter. Not if he can save them.

With one final breath, the boys duck under the water as their air pocket disappears. Sam throws his fist at the back window of the car. Then his elbow. Again and again he beats at the car window until his arm falls through. He tears away at the glass, feeling no pain despite the amount of blood seeping into the water and irritating his eyes.

His lungs scream. They burn and threaten his body to breathe by forcing violent spasms from his chest. With a few more hits, Sam makes a hole big enough for Dean's broad shoulders to fit. He shoves Dean through. Then he begins working his own way through, Dean limply floating his way towards the surface. Something snags his leg and Sam is yanked downwards. Baby has equalized. She's sinking fast.

The water pressure is too great against his body. His head spin and his ears pound. His eyes sting from the water. He's losing too much blood. His body can't function.

A spasm rocks his body. And this time, Sam opens his mouth in desperation.

* * *

 

Dean lays on the shore of the lake, the small waves lapping at his waist. Next to him is Sam, whose lips are quite close to Dean's nose. Neither brothers move, too tired to say anything. They don't have energy to spare.

Dean's lungs are filled. There's nowhere for air to go. Blood surrounds Sam, his body finally depleted of its source.

Even as he was bleeding out, Sam found the strength to escape Baby and grab Dean on his way up, raising him to the surface and pulling him to shore.

Just not in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this fluff with a happy ending. And look what happened. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or vote!


End file.
